


Heart Shaped Cookies

by MediocreAtBest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Shop owners AU!, fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreAtBest/pseuds/MediocreAtBest
Summary: The one where Tyler is a baker and just so happens to own a store next to a certain someone's tattoo parlour.





	1. New Customers

**Author's Note:**

> I, coincidentally, thought of this while making bread :)

*--Tyler--*

I had just taken a fresh loaf out of the oven when I heard the familiar bell above the door, signalling a new customer's arrival. I turned around to find a man, about the same age as me, with cotton candy pink hair neatly tucked into a grey beanie. He had brown eyes, not the cold brown but a warm mocha brown, a nose ring and black gauges. His right arm was covered in a beautiful tattoo sleeve. He wore tight skinny jeans paired with a black muscle top and combat boots. I was honestly quite surprised. You don't really expect this type of dude to come into a small bakery wedged in between a coffee shop and a tattoo parlour in the middle of Columbus.

"Uhm hello?" He asked cautiously. His voice caught me off guard. It was warm, like his eyes, and sounded like honey and melted chocolate. "Oh yes hello" I answered, giving him a small smile. He was cute. "What can I getcha?" I asked sweetly, leaning against the display counter. His eyes scanned the various cakes, biscuits and chocolates I'd made in the display cases. They landed on the fresh heart shaped cookies, frosted pink and blue. "I'll take a box of those please" he smiled at me, pointing towards the cookies. "Sure, four or six?" I grabbed a box and opened the glass case to retrieve the cookies. "Uh, four should be fine thank you" he looked back up at me, smiling like he was before.

"That'll be five fifty" I placed the box on the counter while he retrieved the money from his wallet. He handed me a ten and smiled at me brightly, "keep the change" he said before grabbing the box and heading towards the door. Before he left he looked back at me and waved, smile still etched into his face.


	2. The Boy Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh get to know each other more ;)))  
> (And maybe, just maybe, Josh leaves with not just cookies this time ;00)

\\__Josh__/

I went back to the bakery the next day, telling myself I was going back for the cookies and not the boy behind the counter (which was a blatant lie, he was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen and I was desperate to get to know him better). He had fluffy brown hair and glowing golden skin which shone in the bright midday sunlight. His eyes were the perfect shade of brown, warm and inviting. I was smitten from the first look.

He was there when I walked through the door, apron on and flour dusted in his hair. "Oh hello again" He looked up and smiled warmly at me. "Those cookies were absolutely heavenly" I smirk, walking towards the counter. "Well, I'm glad you liked them" I could see that his bottom teeth were slightly crooked but in an adorable way, "I don't think I ever caught your name cutie" I flirted. He blushed (Okay he's actually the cutest thing I've ever seen?), "m'name's Tyler, " he said bashfully. I held out my hand which he took. "Joshua, but you can call me Josh (or ** _Daddy_** **;)** )" I say shaking his delicate hand.

"I own the tattoo parlor next door" I say, leaning on the counter. "Really? That's totally sick dude!" Okay, he's the most adorable human ever. "Yeah man, you got any?" To which he replied by taking off and hanging his apron and started _TAKING HIS SHIRT OFF don't get a boner, don't get a bo-"_ yeah actually" he smiled, proudly showing off the intricate lines and boxes on his pecs. They were beautiful, dark black tone clashing gorgeously with his tanned golden skin. He also had three lines around his wrist and three thicker lines further up. Great, Josh stop staring at his chest! He's gonna be weirded out now. I forced myself to look back into his eyes, "they're beautiful Ty" I took the chance to run my eyes over his chest one last time before he put his shirt back on. "Your sleeve is actually sick by the way" He glances down towards my arm, swirled with the vibrant colours. "I know right? Hurt like a bitch but it was worth it" I heard him laugh and I was actually in love with this gorgeous human being I had in front of me.

"You're really pretty, y'know that Tyty?" I smirked at him, admiring the way his face flushed with my compliment. He was absolutely ethereal to the eye. 

"Okay, did you actually come in here for something other than make me blush?" He huffed out with a laugh. I smiled brightly at him, he was just too cute. "Yes actually," I say, quickly scanning the different assorted sweets, "could I get like six of those heart shaped cookies?" He said a quick ' _sure_ ' in response before grabbing a box and delicately placing the cookies inside. Once he was done, he laid the box on top of the counter. "Now usually this would be $8, but since I'm feeling generous, and you're cute-" I smiled at that "-I'll give you them for five," He says, placing the box in my open hands, "if I can get your number too?" He flushed as he asked me. How could he get any cuter? He slid me a slip of paper and a pen from his side of the counter.

"Well, who am I to deny the cute bakery boy?" I smiled wide, making my eyes crinkle up at the edges, as I fumbled with the pen, writing down my number.

As I turned to leave I smiled and said a quick ' _text me_ ' as I left through the door.


	3. "You're Just, Really Pretty"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler visits Joshua's tattoo shop and blushes a lot

**(--Tyler--)**

**Ty-Dye: Okay Joshie, muffins or scones?**

_Dundundun: Muffins of course:00_

_Dundundun: Why Ty-ty?_

**Ty-Dye: Noothhhing :-))**

_Dundundun: You're insane.._

I giggled at our conversation before ripping off my apron and hanging it up on its hook. I opened the display cases and picked out two chocolate muffins. I quickly made my way from behind the counter and towards the bakery's door. I flipped the open sign to the closed and headed out. I could see Joshua behind his counter from his shop's glass doors, pen hanging out his mouth and flicking through his phone. "Surprise!" I called, holding the two muffins in my hands and walking over to him. His face lit up at the sight of me. Or maybe it was the two muffins in my hands.

"Look who it is! Just my favourite baker/person in the whole wide world" he said with his signature smirk that I've grown to love, "and you brought me gifts? I love you" I blushed at that because I may or may not have a tiny (huge) crush on Josh but that's like totally not important. "Oh I'm sorry bro, I don't like dudes like that man, no homo bruh" I replied in my best 'Stoner-asshole-jock' voice. "Bro, you  ** _know_** you'd fucking jump at the chance to suck face with me" he continues to laugh while I'm here  **cHOCKING** because fuck if that ain't true,  _Jesus I need to stop blushing._ "Is that an invitation Joshie?" Confident Tyler decides to be a fuqboi apparently, "I'm down if you're down" he smirks at me  _again_ making me blush  **again** , I mean come on, could he like stop? 

 "Just take your damn muffin and shut up dude" I rolled my eyes at his flirting, obviously just joking. It really annoyed me how flustered I could get just from a few flirtatious words from a cute guy, like honestly Tyler, pull yourself together. I took a bite out of my muffin, inwardly moaning at the taste. Sometimes even I forgot how good I can bake. Not to toot my own horn or anything but I'm like pretty fucking good  _ ***toot toot***_. Now Joshua over here decides to be a complete ass crack and lets an obscene moan make its way from his mouth and damn, that was pretty hot. I'm trying so hard right now not to pop a boner in the middle of his store. "I just bit into literal Heaven oh my gosh, this is amazing holy shit" I smile at the praise, I've always had a thing for compliments (Praise kink ohmygod!!). "Have I ever told you how much I love you because holy shit I love you, this is the best thing I've ever tasted in my entire life" I blushed  _once again_ at the compliments. I'm falling. Hard.

"You blush a lot y'know" he simply says, making my head shoot up and eyes go wide causing him to chuckle lightly. "s-sorry, I fluster easily I g-guess" I reply shyly, I guess Confident Tyler is gone and I really needed him back. "S'okay, it's really cute, don't apologise" he smiled his signature blinding smile. My insides have basically shut down completely because  ** _he just called me cute._** I'm screaming. Confident Tyler where are you? Please, I need you to flirt with this beautiful man like right now.

"You're just, really pretty in general y'know?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is cute. and gay.


End file.
